In Between
by Swear Word
Summary: Ela só usa preto, escuta trash e é satanista. Ou assim dizem. Ele é o quarterback, já pôs as mãos na metade da escola, um verdadeiro filhinho de papai. Ou assim pensam. Rótulos são limitações impostas para conforto da maioria, como o velho ditado dizia "não julgue um livro pela capa". As pessoas podem te surpreender.
1. Chapter 1

_Gotic._

Ela só usa preto. Suas roupas são pretas, suas unhas, sua maquiagem, seus acessórios e seus cabelos, recém tingidos, também. E a música que ela houve também inspira e aumenta sua fama de satanista, o que a diverte e só a faz afirmar ainda mais a crença alheia. Tudo isso não é importante, é banal e estas pessoas, medíocres. Talvez seja por isso que ninguém fale muito com ela, ou porque nem é alvo de panelinhas. Em uma cidade pequena como Forks é difícil achar alguém que não possua fortes superstições, até os adolescentes são suscetíveis a orações malucos de um deus crucificado.

Quando Isabella tinha seis anos sua avó morreu, a idéia de um parente falecer não estava em seus planos de criança e tampouco os afetou, ela não entendeu. Mas a marcha fúnebre e o vestido de renda preta carregavam encantos nunca conhecidos. De repente a Cinderela não era tão legal assim e azul foi para quarta posição de cor favorita, ela gostava de preto, roxo e prata. Aos catorze se resumiu a preto. Ela não gostava de animais, nem dos répteis, tinha pavor dos aracnídeos e repudiava soja. Então não se converteu em vegetariana ou arranjou uma cobra pra chamar de Snape como fantasiava aos dez.

Bella não era gótica, não se enquadrava nos padrões que alguns pensavam existentes, tampouco era uma _wannabe_, ela gostava de preto e de música metal e trash. Vestia-se de acordo com alguns de seus mais poderosos gostos e era tímida, quando sua timidez passou a ser interpretada como arrogância e excentricidade em Phoenix ela logo foi criticada, maltratada e brincadeiras de mau gosto como apelidos lhe foram jogados. Até o cachorro de Stacy Donovan aparecer morto em uma espécie de ritual satânico em seu jardim. Todos culparam a Swan.

Havia motivos: as duas não se davam bem e Donovan havia pregado uma peça de um rato empalhado no armário da outra, – o que fez Bella ir para a enfermaria –; lógico que se um rato empalhado a fez vomitar o que daria matar um cachorro? Ninguém seguiu a mesma linha de raciocínio que ela e os boatos voaram como fogo. Isabella Swan era satanista. E todos só conseguiam enxergar isto. Ninguém pensava que Stacy tinha um caso com o professor e Jonathan, seu namorado corno, quisesse se vingar. Isto ou a ex de Jonathan ou qualquer outra pessoa que odiasse aquela vadia siliconada. Bella era só uma pessoa que estava ali, boa pra ser culpado, passar de vítima para vilã havia sido uma guinada.

E ela vestiu a pele que lhe deram. A timidez permaneceu, mas escondida demais no sarcasmo constante dos olhos castanhos. Isso a levou para alguns piercings e até uma tatuagem escondida dos olhos perseguidores da mãe, que insistia em levá-la a um psicólogo. Ela não havia sido afetada pelo divorcio, mas isso não convencia a mãe. Havia algo de errado. Todos pareciam acreditar nisto, mesmo que não houvesse.

Voltar para Forks aos dezesseis havia sido a melhor escolha de sua vida, com a lua de mel de Phil e Renée saindo, ela não queria empatar a vida amorosa da mãe estando sempre lá. A idéia, por si só, a apavorava. Odiava esses momentos e odiavas os apelidos carinhosos, mas descabidos, da mãe para o padrasto e vice e versa. Charlie foi à melhor opção. Ele era silencioso e sua preocupação se manifestava da mesma forma, o que dava mais espaço para Bella ser Bella. Os boatos de Phoenix chegaram a Forks e a satanista Swan foi deixada em paz, como ela gostaria de ser. Não importava que a noite ela devorasse as irmãs Brontë, Virginia Wolf e Jane Austen, o resto do dia ela era o diabo em pessoa.

E isto, vez ou outra, a agradava bastante.

Alice Brandon talvez fosse à única que a compreendesse ou tentasse. Não era do feitio dela julgar, e a amizade secreta de ambas se devia aos fortes pedidos de Bella, ela não queria que a reputação da _pixie_ fosse arruinada por falatório alheio, ela entendia o quão difícil podia ser. Mesmo com vários protestos e todos ignorados de pronto aquele foi o 'porém' aceito. Bella sabia ser determinada quando o assunto pedia, até mesmo com Alice que era mais cabeça dura do que persistente.

"Se você o beijasse" Ela falou, descascando o esmalte púrpuro. "Tipo... Use a língua".

"E você é muito _expert_ nisso, pela sua cota de beijos".

"Não seja uma puta, você pediu o meu conselho, senão quer usar desconte em outra pessoa".

"Não seja uma megera Bells!" Alice gritou os olhos frenéticos percorrendo a biblioteca desejando que a Mrs. White não aparecesse, aquela velha era um pé no saco. "Eu não posso simplesmente chegar a Jasper e enfiar minha língua na boca dele!"

"Pode sim. Quer dizer, ele mesmo não disse que gostava de você?" Amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e estralou as costas, rolando os olhos em tédio. "Ele nem gosta da Maria. Está com ela por convivência, um empurrão da sua parte seria mais que bem vindo".

"Eu não quero ser a vadia que roubou o namorado de uma parceira".

"Ela fode James".

"Meu deus!"

"Senhoritas Swan e Brandon, eu sempre vou ter que vir retirá-las da minha biblioteca?" Mrs. White apareceu, seu sobrenome fazendo jus aos fios brancos em seu coque, a boca fina em uma linha reta. "Pra fora, já!".

Bella colocou a língua pra bibliotecária enquanto saia, vendo as veias e a vermelhidão do pescoço da outra. Alice lhe deu um beliscão que não tinha forças, se tivesse a mesma coragem de Bella também poria a língua para aquela velha chata, não tinha ninguém na biblioteca de Forks! Ela ficava o dia inteiro vigiando e proibindo o menor ruído que adentrasse suas paredes sagradas, nas palavras da morena a vagina dela deveria estar no mesmo estado, o que Alice sempre recriminava, mas achava ser verdade. Era verdade também que Isabella era uma das poucas que sempre a visitava com regularidade, pegando montantes de livros e os devolvendo impecavelmente, por isso sua passagem estava assegurada sempre.

"É verdade?" Perguntou, quase roendo uma unha, coisa que recriminou rapidamente. Controlar a ansiedade era seu forte, já que era muito ansiosa. Sentia as bases da sola dos pés tremerem! Se fosse verdade... "Caso isso seja verdade..."

"E é".

"Eu posso usar a língua em Jasper!"

"Do jeito que você sempre quis" Um empurrão nas costelas foi recebido. "Ouch".

"Não seja má".

"Estou sendo realista" Ela pegou seu MP3 jogou para NIN e se despediu da menina. "Liga quando você tiver executado _meu_ plano brilhante".

"Pode deixar".

Tomou tônico ao chegar a casa e abriu o email. Depois de um banho ligou o som ao máximo, trancou a casa – seu pai estaria de patrulha – e ouviu Rammstein a noite inteira. Era mentira. Sabia que era, mas o relacionamento de Maria e Jasper estava desgastado e não agüentava mais ver o sofrimento de Alice, que existiam boatos da infidelidade de Maria, sim, existia, tais como também existiam da parte de Jasper. Sabia que ele adorava Alice e que só não havia dado a idéia definitiva de que ficaria com ela por causa de Maria, afinal, na cabeça de alguns três anos de relacionamento não iam pro saco por causa de um encanto. Já havia tido outros, Bella queria que Alice fosse à definitiva e não ela.

"Eu agi certo. Ela tem que dar espaço pra vida dele".

Dormiu muito bem aquela noite.


	2. Chapter 2

_Playboy._

Nasceu Edward Anthony Masen, com os anos tornou-se Cullen e o Masen foi esquecido. Ser adotado não o incutia muito, já que possuía laços sanguíneos com Esme Cullen, mesmo que invés de tia a chamasse de mãe. Todos estavam satisfeitos com essa posição. Edward era perfeito e Carlisle se orgulhava de ter criado o menino prodígio. Ele era popular, quarterbacker do time de futebol da escola, estando em ligas juvenis importantes como a de Chicago, mesmo que a mudança radical para Forks houvesse o assustado e jogado para uma liga tão pequena que sua importância fosse ínfima ele ainda estava ali, procurando por olheiros.

Edward era perfeito. Aos olhos de todos. Suas namoradas tinham um quê de especial e seus casos ecoavam belezas de futuras modelos. Loiras: seu forte. Já havia tido as trigêmeas, as belezas de Forks, e até Rosalie Hale havia sido sua namorada durante quase dois anos. Agora como sênior Edward era um solteiro e isso atiçava as meninas que o cobiçavam durante anos, seus amigos, os de escola, não carregavam a sinceridade de amizade e a inveja chegava a alguns patamares pouco recomendados. Sempre entrava em divergência com James e algumas vezes com Emmett – atual de Rosalie – e em geral, ignorava.

A idéia de distrações em seu ano definitivo o assustava e mesmo que tomasse pílulas para se manter acordado para testes de suas turmas avançadas ele não confiava no taco que tinha. Queria medicina e como toda criança quer um dia e poucas conseguem manter o sonho de outrora. Queria ser médico tal como Carlisle era e queria uma bolsa, senão integral ao menos parcial e o conseguiria pelo futebol. Precisava de um olheiro, quer fosse para Seatle ou Washington. Estudava para tentar os vestibulares, caso o esporte falhasse e o esporte servia de mesmo exemplo para os estudos. Tinha duas bases e contava com ambas, não podia ser derrotado duas vezes. E tinha seu carisma.

Havia construído toda uma reputação ao seu redor por causa disso: para sempre se manter, para passar a imagem perfeita, a pessoa que ele era pouco conhecia, achava que sua mãe fosse uma das poucas que vinha através do sorriso menino propaganda que ele era. Por isso lidar com os problemas alheios – que pareciam estúpidos perto dos seus – o relaxava, gostava da novela mexicana de Jasper, literalmente.

"Ela é linda, cara" Argumentou, pegando um punhado de chips. "Não é que a Brandon seja feia, ela não é. Só que a Maria é gostosa. E você já não faz as suas coisas _por fora_?"

"Não seja filha da mãe" O loiro riu, relaxando no divã, ligando o PS3. "Ela é... Ela é a Alice. Ela é diferente. A personalidade, o jeito dela, a forma como está sempre contente. É difícil ficar longe do otimismo dela. Sabia que a minha menina é amiga da Rosalie?"

"Qual delas? Maria ou Alice?" Um olhar feio e chips foi o que ganhou. "Qual é!" Ele riu. "A Rosalie é chata pra cacete ás vezes, mas a Alice parece uma bomba de café. Eu gosto dela, mas três anos de namoro. Isso é por causa daquela estória do James, não é?"

Jasper se mexeu, desconfortável com os olhos brilhantes do amigo, jogou _Assassins' Creed_ e pegou o controle tentando ignorar o sorriso do outro, por fim, suspirou.

"É" Falou. "Como ela pode foder com aquele cara? Quer dizer, eu sou o suficiente".

"Ela tirou a sua virgindade, J".

"Sai fora" A voz dois tons acima. "Eu não quero ser o virgem dela. Eu quero uma pra mim".

"Isso é tudo orgulho masculino, cara. Seu ego está tão tenso com esses boatos e...".

"Calado, psiquiatra. Vamos jogar".

Edward caiu na gargalhada, engoliu um punhado de chips e pegou o controle, ia derrotar ele, só para o amigo escutar o quão certo ele estava. Ninguém o batia em _Assassins' Creed_.

Ele pegou o Volvo às onze da noite, com duas ligações de Esme perdidas no celular. Sabia que quando chegasse teria um sermão o esperando, tendia a burlar regras pequenas como o horário limite no meio da semana, as visitas a Jasper eram sempre longas, já que o amigo tinha uma porção de jogos interessantes e uma piscina enorme a disposição. Não tinha uma piscina na sua casa, costumava argumentar. E jogar PS3 era mais divertido quando tinha alguém tão rabugento como Jasper para ser derrotado.

A distância era grande, mas ele nunca saia sem o carro. Dirigir o relaxava; desde que havia tirado a licença qualquer pequeno motivo era o suficiente para sacar as chaves: ir ao mercado, a farmácia e até levar a mãe para o clube de leitura era prazeroso. Esme gostava de ter o filho por perto, então não reclamava, Carlisle achava divertido. Preferia um cadilac vermelho, mas o volvo também tinha sua serventia, talvez conseguisse o clássico aos dezoito, não perdia a fé.

O caminho era o mesmo, as mesmas árvores, a mesma noite escura e céu estrelado, mas ver uma chevy vermelha parada, com uma figura como a morte em seu capô foi o suficiente para pegar sua atenção. Alguns quilômetros a frente é que foi lembrar quem era a morte: Isabella Swan, a menina esquisita de Forks. Ele franziu o cenho, ela não era filha do chefe de policia? E sozinha no meio da noite? Preferiu voltar, encontrando-a sentada, escorada no pneu da frente, um moletom cinza com capuz cobrindo seus olhos.

"Hei" Ele disse, as mãos socadas no bolso. Estava frio. "Você não é Isabella Swan?"

Ela se levantou e ele admitiu que ela parecesse maior e muito mais intimidadora na escola. Não que ele tivesse medo dela, mas Rosalie costumava dizer que ela era satanista e bem... Esperava de um adorador de satã uma pose mais ameaçadora do que 1, 56 e grandes olhos chocolates.

Ela não era a cara do satã.


	3. Chapter 3

_Satan._

"Eu sou" Ela falou uma voz leve, suave e aguda demais. Esperava outra coisa dela, não tão feminina. "Quer fazer uma chupeta pra mim?"

E ele engasgou. Nada como satã, um sorriso maldoso preencheu as feições suaves. Agora sim, aquilo repuxava todo seu rosto, até seu nariz arrebitado parecia assumir uma personalidade diferente quando ela sorria. Imaginou como seria enfiar um vestido nessa menina.

"Seu carro apagou?"

"Recuperou a dignidade, hein?" Ela brincou, dando espaço pra pegar a mangueira. "Morreu, essa caminhonete velha morreu, isso sim. E aí, uma ajudinha?"

"Claro" Ele subiu no volvo e o deixou frente a frente com o carro enorme dela, contraste entre o velho e o novo. E fez a dita chupeta. "O que a filha do chefe Swan está fazendo aqui? Eu não sabia que você tinha namorado".

"E quem disse que é um cara? Eu posso gostar de peitos".

"Eu não sei, você não parece muito o tipo".

"Claro, Cullen" Ela começou, mantendo a distância com o sobrenome. Caras como ele o cuidado devia ser redobrado e a confiança dada com limite de validade. "Isso porque você conhece muitas lésbicas".

"Mais do que você pensa" O sorriso torto do qual Alice tanto falava. "Swan".

Ela se arrepiou. Sim, o bastardo do Cullen era gostoso até dizer chega o tipo para qual Bella se derreteria caso deixassem, mas o caminhão dela não suportaria a carga dele, nem o de Rosalie Hale a patricinha havia suportado e a maldita era linda, o tipo de mulher que você vê em revista, Bella não era nada como ela e tinha consciência disso. Mas aquilo era mesmo ele dando em cima dela?

"Você está flertando comigo?"

"Talvez" Estava? Ela era bonita, o que o capuz deixava ver e a curva do pescoço pálido dela, muito atraente. Edward nunca havia olhado para a menina de quem todo mundo falava e olhando agora não entendia a base da fofoca. Ela era... Bonita. Com as roupas escuras de que tanto havia ouvido falar, mas não a louca que havia matado um cachorro em um ritual satânico em Phoenix. Aquilo era falatório demais. "Isso te agradaria?"

"Muito cheio de si" Ela entrou na chevy, subitamente constrangida e querendo encontrar o pai logo de uma vez e acabar com aquele encontro estranho. "Valeu Cullen".

Ele esperou a caminhonete sumir na escuridão para entrar no volvo. Em casa Esme soltou o sermão. Era quase uma da manhã.

No dia seguinte Bella caprichou na produção. Sabia que Edward olharia para ela, lembrou-se daqueles filmes adolescentes estúpidos de apostinhas e riu. Ela não era uma espécie de aposta, era? Duvidava. Ele não sabia que ela levava a janta para o pai nas noites em que ele ficava de serviço. Ou sabia? Ter um perseguidor nunca foi o seu sonho, não importava o quão gostoso ele poderia ser. Chegou à conclusão que era coisa da sua linda cabeça. Por isso colocou uma saia. Foi à única coisa que de fato mudou: a saia. Uma preta de cós alto e com um zíper na frente. Enfiou-se em meias rasgadas, batidas de uso e foi.

Ninguém reparou naquilo e não esperava que reparasse, ela queria que _ele_ olhasse. Cullen era outro nível, sabia disso e precisava beijar alguém urgentemente. A última vez devia ter sido meses atrás, uns sete e aquilo estava a atordoando. Era uma adolescente, pelo amor de deus, precisava de uns beijos. Mas era quase impossível alguém daqui tentar algo com ela, a fama de adoradora de satã havia chegado muito longe, até Jacob – filho de um amigo de seu pai – havia perguntando sobre a história. Estava tão fodida e sabia disso. Os hormônios disseram oi por causa dele.

Pegou seus materiais no armário e foi para sala. No meio do horário recebeu uma mensagem de Alice.

**Eu o beijei! E foi incrível, incrível. Acho que agora ele termina com ela – Ali.**

**Vamos esperar e torcer – Bells.**

**Muito otimista você – Ali.**

**Sempre – Bells.**

Horas mais tarde esbarrou em Alice, que estava sopitando de emoção, no corredor elas trocavam frases aleatórias, era sempre assim e quase ninguém percebia com um rodopio ela deixou no ar.

"Você está linda de saia".

E ela sorriu consigo mesma. Ao menos a amiga pensava assim. Andou com mais confiança nos últimos horários, não se sentia tão fora de lugar. A aula de Ed. F. chegou e foi o fim do mundo para Bells, ela odiava as aulas e todas as suas tentativas de se livrar da prática haviam sido inúteis, odiava esportes por causa da sua coordenação estúpida e a roupa branca parecia estranha em seu corpo. Havia usado saia, conseguia lidar com um short de malha.

"Alice" Maria gritou, atraindo a atenção de todas as meninas no vestiário. Praticamente todo mundo sabia da queda da _pixie_ pelo namorado da morena. "Sabe o que eu mais odeio no mundo?" Ela perguntou se aproximando perigosamente da menina. "Vadias. Principalmente essas que roubam o namorado da companheira de equipe. São as piores" Ela pontuou, ficando cara a cara com Alice. "Você quer me contar uma coisa?"

Como em busca de socorro os olhos esverdeados da baixinha procuravam socorro e não os achava, até por os olhos em Bella, que se aproximava devagar. Ela balançou a cabeça, como que para tranqüilizar a mesma, _tudo esta sobre controle_.

Ela sentiu-se mais confiante para enfrentar a mesma.

"Não, Maria" Sua voz ressoava bravura. "Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando".

"Ah é?" A voz pingava ódio. "Eu vou te ensinar a correr atrás do namorado dos outros, sua vagabunda".

O barulho caiu no ouvido de todas, as meninas animadas, Maria tinha fama de barraqueira, de louca e era sempre uma festa quando alguma se engraçava pro lado de Jasper, ninguém entendia como aquilo não havia estourado antes. E estourou na cara de Isabella Swan.

"Sabe o que eu mais odeio no mundo, Maria" O mesmo sorriso sinistro que Edward havia visto em seu rosto estava lá. "Eu vou te contar: odeio gente hipócrita. Que fode com colega de time, assim, com parceiros, e depois fica com gana de querer bater em algumas meninas por despeito".

"Eu não tenho medo de você, Swan. Caso precise torço a sua cara também".

"Faça e a noite tudo vai ser mais escuro para você, minhas orações serão atendidas e você" Bella começou a girar, e a passar a mão ao redor do corpo de Maria, falando baixinho, assustando todo mundo. "Você vai apodrecer. O _meu pai_ nunca deixa impunes aqueles que maltratam seus filhos".

A morena gritou e tremeu, reproduzindo O Exorcista, fazendo Maria se debater em suas mãos e gritar, empurrando-a contra o armário.

"Sua vadia louca" Ela gritou, mas se virou quando chegou à porta do vestiário. "Isso não fica assim, Alice!"

E saiu, pisando pesado. No banheiro feminino todos olhavam para Bella com olhos de coruja, vidrados nela. O sorriso lá e ela gargalhou. Trocou a regata preta pela branca e saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Alice foi pra enfermaria, não estava se sentindo muito bem. Isabella esperava que ela tivesse as marcas dos seus dedos nos pulsos ainda. Não era lá muito forte, mas uma boa atriz dava.

Pegou o celular e viu que tinha uma mensagem.

**Obrigada – Ali.**

**Dá um jeito de falar com o Jasper e não brincar mais com isso – Bells.**

**Eu vou falar – Ali.**

**OK. Ela é doida – Bells.**

**E você é uma ótima atriz – Ali.**

**Ao menos assim todo mundo continha com medo de mim – Bells.**

**Eu já disse obrigada? – Ali.**

**Já. A gente se fala depois. Resolve seus problemas – Bells.**

**Ok – Ali. **

Com um grande suspiro o horário terminou e Bella seguiu para o ginásio. Era brincadeira. Caso houvesse rolado uma briga mesmo ela estaria na boca do inferno. A última briga que havia tido fora há anos atrás, no primário. Temia por Alice, se aquela bruaca louca a pegasse na saída ou qualquer coisa estúpida assim. Jasper também era um idiota. Pensava.

"Quem deu com a língua nos dentes?"

Sacou um _Lucky Strike _e acendeu. Fumar de vez em quando era um luxo do qual se permitia.

"Fumando, Swan?"

Ah, ali estava quem deveria ver a sua saia.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cigarettes. _

"Fumando, Swan?" Ele estava suado e usando parte do uniforme, gostava de correr no ginásio depois das aulas, como havia tido um horário vago. Até pouco tempo atrás Jasper o acompanhava, a ligação de uma Alice apavorada o havia tirado minutos antes, dali. "Eu não sabia que você era adepta de hábitos pouco saudáveis".

"Quer um trago?"

"Cínica" Ela sorriu. "Eu fiquei sabendo da bruxaria que fez para Maria".

Deu de ombros, soltando a fumaça devagar, o corpo parecia cada vez mais relaxado depois de uma dose.

"A namorada do seu amigo é uma vaca".

"Eu sei" Sentou-se ao lado dela, sentindo o cheiro. Odiava nicotina, mas pela expressão de Bella tomar o cigarro seria algo pra lá de inaceitável. "Qual a sua idade?"

"Dezesseis e não, não vou te contar quem me descolou os cigarros".

"E porque não?"

"Você vai me contar como é sênior, mas tem só dezesseis?"

"Eu não fiz nada de ilegal, isso eu te asseguro. Dezessete" Ele corrigiu, tendo os olhos dela o analisando, absorvendo e talvez, se ele não houvesse confundido aquela centelha, o desejando. "Eu tenho dezessete. Fiz faz uma semana".

"Meus parabéns?"

"Isso é uma pergunta, Isabella?"

"Eu sei lá" Ela terminou e pisou em cima, pegou a bolsa e deu as costas. "Eu gosto de presentes".

"Aonde você vai?"

"Pra casa, Cullen. E você deveria fazer o mesmo. Está fedendo".

"Você também!"

Edward gritou e ganhou um dedo, ficou ali, rindo, esperando ela sumir do seu campo de visão, de novo. Era a segunda vez que ele a deixava escapar. As pernas dela... Eram assim que se pareciam. Esguias. Possivelmente tão branco quanto seu pescoço. O cabelo era tingido, tão negro que chegava a ser azul. Todo repicado. E ela cheirava assim, a _Lucky Strike_. Pegou seu material e deu um pulo na secretaria, seu aniversário estaria lá, junto com o endereço.

Esme estava no piano quando ele chegou, os dedos dela deslizavam e o cheiro de lasanha invadia seu interior. Edward era amante de massas e a sua favorita era lasanha.

"Mãe" Ele se aproximou, dando um beijo nela. "Mozart?"

"Debussy" Ela o corrigiu. "A música clássica o está deixando, Edward".

"Eu me confundo com nomes" Defendeu-se, tocando algumas notas da música que ela manejava antes, acertando, para o alivio da mãe. "Eu vou tomar um banho e você me atualiza".

"Tudo bem" Falou, mas as palavras foram perdendo força conforme saiam. Que cheiro era aquele? "Edward Anthony Cullen, que cheiro é esse?"

"Eu sei que estou suado, mas a senhora podia pegar leve".

"Oh, não seja estúpido" Sua comoção ocorria em todo corpo, era engraçado ver a mãe tão pequena tremendo de pavor e nojo, até ele se lembrar de Bella fumando. "Esse hábito terrível! Quem te comprou cigarros?" Ele suspirou. "Edward, volte aqui, eu estou falando com você".

"Eu não estava fumando".

"Então porque cheira como se estivesse?"

"Eu estava junto com alguém que fuma".

"Oh deus, Jasper fuma? E você vai a casa dele todas as noites, lógico que deve fumar, de vez em quando, não com freqüência, mas..."

"Não seja delirante, Mrs. Cullen!" O ruivo rebateu, ficando nervoso. Esme sabia ser tão moralista ás vezes que o chateava, por causa disso não podia delatar Bella. "Olha, eu não estou mentindo. O meu técnico está passando por uns problemas familiares e fumou um pouco hoje".

"O seu treinador fica fumando com os alunos juntos?"

"Não. Eu não tive treino, estava na quadra quando eu cheguei, ele já estava lá. Eu não vou ficar censurando ninguém, mãe. Cada um lida com os problemas da melhor forma possível".

"Eu acredito em você. Mas nada de ficar na quadra quando ele estiver lá. Fumante passivo é ainda mais prejudicado".

"Tudo bem. Meu banho".

Subiu pelas escadas, pensando numa maneira de pegar Bella fumando, mas não voltar para casa com cheiro. Desinfetante de limão? Queijo? Desistiu da linha de pensamento e comeu lasanha.

Isabella chegou atrasada na aula, perdendo o segundo horário e deu a desculpa mais aceitável: dentista. Não gostava de perder aula, não gostava da escola, tampouco, mas era melhor do que mofar no sofá e desejava "ser alguém na vida", como sua mãe repetia enfaticamente. Só não pegou os olhares para o seu lado, como se ela estivesse mais anormal do que o costume. Não estava de saia. Era seu repertório jeans e camiseta estampada de sempre. Estreitou os olhos na hora de abrir o armário, tomando todo o cuidado para não ser sabotada como da última vez, tremeria nas bases, claro e teria cara de ridícula. Odiava sangue, costumava desmaiar ao ver – o quão patético isto era – e preferia se manter longe de qualquer coisa que clamasse morte.

Nada. O armário estava tão impessoal como era. Sem animal empalhado. Suspirou, pegando os mesmos materiais que precisaria e o fechou, quando Alice apareceu na frente dela, assustando a morte pra fora de seu corpo. Ela xingou baixinho, vendo o movimento no corredor, estático, olhando para as duas, esperando algum tipo de ação.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Aparentemente" Ela falou a voz falhando "você é a minha namorada".

"Do que você está falando?"

"Todo mundo está dizendo isso, Bells" Ali começou, a voz meio que soluçando o nariz quase escorrendo. Ela tinha olheiras. Alice sempre estava em um estado impecável, parecia desleixada. "O Jasper não terminou com a Maria e o Edward saiu falando pra todo mundo que você é lésbica e... E..."

Aí estava ela ia cair no choro. Pegou-a pelo pulso, entrando no banheiro e chutando as portas.

"Todo mundo pra fora" As meninas foram se dispersando com risinhos, Rosalie olhando para ambas de forma arrogante, terminou de passar o gloss e saiu. Bella trancou a porta do banheiro. "Explique-se".

"Eu liguei pra Jasper ontem como você disse pra fazer e nos conversamos. Ele brigou comigo, Bells" O corpo cedeu e ela se arrastou pra um canto, chorando alto. "Disse que eu não deveria ter contado pra ninguém sobre o beijo, que você era doida e havia agredido a Maria... Ele falou tanta coisa".

"E desde quando a gente tem um relacionamento?"

"Foi o que a Maria saiu falando" Fungou. "Eu não me importo com isso, Bells. O Jasper, o que ele fez... Eu me importo. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida?"

Isabella suspirou, sentindo-se mal, afinal havia sido ela a incentivar Alice aquilo. Alguns passos e já estava de joelhos, de frente a mesma, com os lábios mascados. Abraçaram-se.

"Eu sinto muito" A morena disse. "É tudo culpa minha, eu ateei fogo em você e".

"Não" A outra interrompeu, limpando as lágrimas, tentando recuperar alguma dignidade, mesmo sendo quase impossível naquele ponto: a cara borrada de maquiagem, inchada e vermelha de choro. "Fui uma escolha minha" Sorriu. "Mas você tem a sua parcela de culpa".

"Aceito caladinha".

"E foi redimida quando fez aquela coisa com a Maria. Você precisava ter visto a cara dela".

"Se borrou, não foi?" Bella disse, dando de ombros, ao lado de Ali, no chão frio, os olhos grandes castanhos fitando um ponto desconhecido no teto. "Eu vou quebrar a cara dele".

"Só aumentaria nosso lesbianismo" Levantou-se. "As cornas traídas: Maria e Bella. A chutada: Alice. O pegador: Jasper. Já vejo essa fofoca". Sorriram um sorriso fraco, muito ameno, que não chegava aos olhos de nenhuma. Soltou um berro quando se olhou. "Meu deus, Bells, eu estou horrível".

"Eu sei. Não queria terminar sua crise, chorar faz bem. Expulsa os demônios".

"Muito engraçado" Pegou um mente na bolsa e arrumou os cabelos, jogou água no rosto e pegou uma base e limpou o rosto de qualquer traço de choro. "Melhor que isso impossível".

Alice fez um movimento para a amiga abrir a porta e assim o fez. Alguns olhos encaravam-nas e alguns cochichos rodavam.

"Eu imaginava a adoradora de capeta sapatão, mas a Alice?!"

Alguém gritou na multidão, soltando risada geral. Bella revirou os olhos, Alice fechou o cenho.

"Ótimo, voltando ao estágio um: idiotas".

"Dura muito?" Bella meneou a cabeça. "Que seja eu não tenho mais reputação para defender".

As duas deram as mãos, sorrindo intimamente, vestindo a pele que lhe davam, novamente.

"Eu tenho cigarros, você fuma?"

"É bom começar".

A _pixie_ confidenciou, parecendo triunfante pelos olhos arregalados, mas cansada.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cocky._

"Você acha" Jasper começou "que a Alice é... _lésbica_?"

"Eu sei lá, Jasper" Falou exasperado, Edward só queria que a tarde chegasse. Estava louco para conversar com Bella. "E se ela for? Você fodeu as coisas, meu camarada".

O loiro deu de ombros, impotente com a situação. A verdade é que ele era um cuzão e Edward o entendia, lembrava de como seu namoro com Rosalie foi arrastado até as últimas conseqüências, mas não havia demorado três anos para chegar ao termino, mas entendia. Ele não tinha a coragem de expressar-se para Rosalie e tampouco ela. Haviam estagnado no comodismo, na convivência e segurança pura. Maria é a primeira namorada de Jasper, não esperava outra reação dele. Mas tinha sido um babaca, sabia o quanto Alice gostava dele.

A vida dela havia sido arruinada. Maria era vingativa e tinha espalhado boatos de um comentário estúpido que tinha feito de brincadeira, que Jasper levou a sério ao ouvir que Bella saiu em socorro dela. Burro. Ele era um maldito retardado. Mas não expressaria o interesse que tinha nela, Jasper confundiria tudo e viria com os malditos rumores. Ele podia ser mesmo muito ingênuo.

Edward tinha os pés plantados na porta do chefe Swan. Engoliu em seco, nervoso, o que diria? E quando bateu na porta um homem abriu. Charlie Swan era menor que ele, magro e tinha um bigode espesso que caia bem, reforçava sua autoridade. Autoridade esta que assustava o inferno pra fora dele.

"Em que posso ajudar garoto Cullen?"

O _garoto Cullen_ fez tremer.

"Isabella, chefe Swan" Ele disse, sorrindo. "Eu e a sua filha fazemos a mesma classe de biologia e ela me pediu para vir aqui".

"Hm. Ela não me falou nada. Você não é sênior, Edward?"

"Sim, mas ela está na classe avançada".

E era verdade, mas – porque existia um – era o fato de haver mais de uma classe avançada e que Edward não fazia no mesmo período que Bella. Isso, claro, não vinha ao caso. Charlie desviou seus olhos para dentro, voltando rapidamente à atenção para Edward.

"Ela não está, Edward" Ele o cortou antes de qualquer espiada do ruivo. Isabella estava evitando ele ou era impressão sua? Podia jurar que viu os olhos do chefe Swan brilhar ao olharem pra dentro. "Mas eu a deixarei saber que esteve aqui".

Com um acenar dele, Charlie Swan sumiu. Alguns segundos de pura meditação o tiraram da porta dele, não ficaria ali como um estúpido esperando por Isabella. Se ela o havia rejeitado, estava tudo bem, então, ela não era _grande coisa_... E aí residia o problema para o ruivo, que desceu do volvo ruas depois, Bella, fisicamente falando, não batia as exigências, mas psicologicamente.

Ela era, pensava; a garota mais fascinante de toda a Forks e vê-la resistir a ele era duro. Afinal, ele sorriu quem resiste a Edward Cullen? Por isso sacou o celular e discou o número dela – que havia pegado do celular de Jasper – esperando que ela atendesse.

"Alô?"

Aí estava aquela voz. Ele sorriu intimamente, a voz saindo vitoriosa.

"Você está me ignorando, Swan?"

"Aonde você conseguiu o meu endereço?"

"Na secretaria da escola" Ele se sentiu compelido a confessar, OK, olhando dessa perspectiva soava _muito_ estranho. "Mas não é o que parece".

"E o que parece, _garoto_ Cullen?"

Isabella disse, evidenciando que estivera sim todo o momento ouvindo seu pai dispensá-lo. Quis torcer seu pescoço como a de um frango.

"Eu não estou te perseguindo".

"Não" Ela disse sarcástica. "Você está só me faz parecer uma lésbica. E isso nem é importante, mas contar isso pra Maria? Desceu muito o nível, ruivinho".

"Se você acreditasse nisso" Disse pausadamente "já teria desligado o celular".

Ela hesitou, ele podia estar blefando. Ele provavelmente estava, mas aquilo era um jogo de pôquer e um Swan nunca desiste.

"O que você tem a me dizer em sua defesa".

"Eu fiz um comentário com Jasper que fez um comentário com Maria que fez um comentário com Lauren" Havia vencido! A gótica da Swan não havia lhe dado um fora. "Você sabe como funciona essas coisas".

"Eu sei" Sua voz soou amarga e não importava se ele havia notado ou não, mas duvidava. Edward não via mais que o palmo de seu umbigo. "O que você quer?"

"Você" E sua voz era veludo e ela derreteu, ganhando arrepios por todo o corpo, desejando que a voz dele soasse tão potente ao vivo. "Duas ruas acima da sua casa, parado no meu volvo".

"Dê a volta e esconda seu maldito carro. Há uma casa da árvore alguns quilômetros na parte de trás da minha casa. Uns três. Não vai demorar pra você encontrar. Espere-me lá".

E ele esperou ao menos ela havia lhe dado uma chance e em muito tempo Edward percebeu: estava nervoso por se encontrar com uma garota. Não era do tipo pegador alfa ou qualquer coisa do gênero, já havia tido muitas namoradas. Mas tinha sim uma desenvoltura nata ao redor de mulheres, elas mais velhas ou não. Enfim, carismático por si só nunca tinha encontrado dificuldade em se relacionar com o sexo oposto.

Minutos depois viu um vulto negro encaminhar-se para seu rumo, Bella, com aquela silhueta fina e pernas longas; podia ver as pontas duplas de seu cabelo preto, aquela tinta cobrou o preço, mas nem por isso o corte e a cor caiam menos bem nela. Sorriu. Não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas sorriu.

"Você só me quer porque eu não dou a mínima pra você, não é Cullen?"

A pergunta dela vinha carregada de sarcasmo e desdém, dois adjetivos com os quais estava pouco acostumado; ainda mais usados contra si daquela forma. Sentiu-se desconfortável, mas relaxou, não ia entrar em pânico feito uma menininha.

"Não seja boba, Isabella" Ele usou o nome dela e viu que teve efeito. "É lógico que você me quer".

"Oh deus" Ela revirou os olhos. "Arrogante demais?"

"Caí perfeitamente em mim".

"Muito arrogante".

Ambos sorriram.

**Meninas! Estou tanto feliz que tenham pessoas lendo o que eu escrevo! Muito obrigada de todo o meu coração. Os capítulos são curtinhos porque IB é uma estória curtinha, mas eu vou tentar postar com mais freqüência. Novamente, obrigada pelas reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Wonderland._

"Você é sempre assim... Bundão?"

Bella sorriu da peleja de Edward, enquanto ambos subiam na casa da árvore, o ruivo preferiu não se manifestar. A menina usava jeans muito apertados, dando uma visão privilegiada da bunda dela, por isso subia devagar, quase simulando um medo de altura inexistente. Ele deu de ombros, os olhos verdes para os degraus que já tinha escalado.

"Estou fazendo um ótimo progresso".

"Estou vendo" Comentou, terminando o percurso. Dali tinha uma boa vista da floresta que viria e do outro lado da casa dela e da estrada, mas o verde, a imensidão não povoada de Forks em sua tímida garoa era _o_ lugar. "Conheça o meu país das maravilhas".

O garoto percebeu o orgulho na voz dela e ficou quieto, procurando admirar as mesmas coisas que ela. Quem diria que a garota satânica era amante da natureza? Não ele. E as feições dela. As mesmas suaves e delicadas que havia visto quando a encontrou com aquela picape morta no meio da estrada, a mesma suavidade que o atraia.

"Estou conhecendo".

Sussurrou. Isabella o olhou e se perdeu em seus olhos verdes, na linha da mandíbula, nos caninos afiados e na barba por fazer. Ele era tão atraente que devia ser pecado, tão irresistível que dava vontade de tocar e se fosse um pouco mais ousada, o faria. Invés disso ela desviou o olhar, sentindo as bochechas pegarem fogo e sentiu-se muito idiota. Aquilo com certeza era uma pegadinha de mau gosto. O que diabos ele fazia ali? Ela não entendia essa perseguição por parte dele.

"O que você quer comigo, Cullen?" Seu tom era sério, sem margem para brincadeira. "E responda a maldita pergunta".

"Eu te acho fascinante" Ele soltou, notando o toque de sinceridade da frase. "Eu só quero te conhecer. Passar o tempo com você parece produtivo" Deu de ombros, diante dos olhos cerrados e analíticos da menina. "Eu estou interessado, mas é aquela frase de sempre: 'eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira'".

Ele colocou tanto ênfase na última frase, os olhos brilhando cheios de más intenções que Bella riu. Ela gargalhou mesmo, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos com um atônito Edward a observando, até ele, eventualmente, riu. Já havia soltado aquela frase antes, mas o efeito desejado, em geral, era alcançado, mas não com ela. Mesmo dito com um sarcasmo evidente esperava uma reação diferente, no entanto ela estava gargalhando, obviamente, dele.

"Você é uma comédia" Ela disse, sacando os cigarros e acendendo um. "Sei lá, Cullen, você não deveria estar atrás de alguém mais... Loira?"

"Não. E me dê um".

"Um cigarro?"

As sobrancelhas finas de Bella estavam erguidas e ele seguiu o gesto, pegando um e fazendo o mesmo. Não sairia para trás. Isabella sorriu, sabia_ quem_ era Edward Cullen. Nunca admitiria para ninguém e, talvez, nem para si mesma, mas Edward fazia parte da geração saúde, o _junkie food _estava fora de sua vista, sabia que o ruivo nunca botaria um cigarro na boca por vontade própria, tinha sido criado assim, conhecia (ligeiramente) os pais dele para saber como a banda tocava, logo, estava se divertindo.

"Vai chegar a casa cheirando a cigarro?"

"Eu passo no Jasper" Ele disse, tragando. Deus, não podia engasgar na frente dela, seria muito vergonhoso. "Quem te arranja cigarros?"

"Você não desiste, hem, garoto?"

"Não" Ele pontuou sorridente. "Você é algum tipo de ambientalista?"

"Não. Eu sou pró-natureza, mas quase como um católico não praticante".

"Muito couro acontecendo" Acenou para suas roupas. "para desistir?"

"Eu uso só couro sintético. A parte do 'ser vegetariana' que não rolou".

"Mas vai rolar".

"Seria legal".

"Carnívora".

"O que foi? Vai me dizer que não come carne? Você é jogador de futebol, precisa das proteínas e sei lá mais o que".

"Eu não curto carne vermelha, só se for moída" Ela riu tanto que ele apagou o cigarro, fechando o cenho. "O que é?"

"Qual é!" Ela falou, tocando seu braço, algo que saiu tão natural, mas que gerou uma reação pouco espontânea: a morena se afastou, temendo maior contato. "Cullen, você é muito certinho".

"Eu não sou" Defendeu-se, como se estivesse ofendido e de certa forma estava. "Sou _badass_ em outras áreas".

A frase ficou em suspenso, o subtendido sendo pego e ela corando. Quer dizer... Ali estava um dos meninos mais bonitos de Forks, um verdadeiro idiota – ás vezes – e que tinha uma reputação impecável paquerando-a, entendia ele. Compreendia tanto para não querer contato algum com ele – queria, mas repreendia-se –, já havia tido outros como ele, até Mike Newton havia mostrado certo interesse, antes da história do cachorro de satã chegar a Forks, mas esperava que ele fosse regredir na sua missão de "conquistando a Swan". Era bonita e aquela coisa de "sou misteriosa" atraía curiosos. Mas ninguém realmente interessado, portanto sacava Edward, o suficiente para se sentir magoada se fosse mais mulherzinha, ele não a queria, queria a idéia que ela passava com seus cigarros, música pesada, reputação e jeans rasgado. Ele não queria, ou conhecia a verdadeira Bella.

Por isso ela deu de ombros, fez anéis de fumaça – meses de treino! – e ingeriu muito _trident_ rezando para que o pai não sentisse a fumaça.

"OK, Sr. _Badass_, outro dia você me mostra toda a sua magnificência poluída, mas se me dá licença, eu tenho que dar o fora".

"Eu te mostro agora".

E aproveitando-se da vulnerabilidade da menina, ele a beijo


	7. Chapter 7

_Kiss._

Sentiu as mãos dele suaves em sua pele, agarrando o tecido para sentir a superfície delineada, para saber como ela era por baixo dos panos, o contato da pele quente com o frio a arrepiou, seus lábios estavam entregues a sua própria curiosidade e quando ele usou a língua – da mesma forma que aconselhou Alice a fazer – seu corpo tremeu de ansiedade. O desejo por mais, a curiosidade muito contida a libertaram, mas Bella era uma controladora. Fosse sua timidez ou sua insegurança com as pessoas; todo seu corpo e mente repeliu Edward, não de forma abrupta de cinema, com direito a tapa na cara e coisa e tal, mas fechou o cerco: o beijo diminuindo de passo, de desejo e de vontade. Encerrou-o e se afastou.

O constrangimento, principalmente o dela, pairou no ar por muito tempo, como uma sombra num dia de chuva, queria que aquilo acabasse então pôs um fim.

"Um quatro".

"O que?"

"A sua nota, Cullen. Um quatro".

Ela tinha arruinado o momento, podia ter dito qualquer coisa – mas não qualquer, sim os quais queres que ele espere – e _puf_! O castelo arruinou-se. Não entendia Isabella e este não foi um dos momentos em que admirava sua imprevisibilidade, sentia uma onda de decepção febril, com ela e com mais ninguém, sabia que seu beijo não havia sido um quatro, ele era Edward Cullen, como qualquer cara muito boa pinta não é um quatro que se recebe, é um nove! Oito no máximo. Por isso passou as mãos nos cabelos, zangado e frustrado com toda e qualquer tentativa que havia feito em torno dela. Menina cabeça dura.

"Você não tem beijado muito, Swan, fique agradecida de que alguém te quis".

Amargura estava estampada no rosto dela, estava certa: um verdadeiro cretino.

"Quis sim, Edward. Só que levou uma pancada no ego".

Sair dali com um movimento dramático era o que mais desejava, mas tropeçou e ao levantar-se sentiu sua dignidade ficar no chão recusando-se a ir com ela, mas desceu assim mesmo, seu orgulho ainda a acompanhava. Ouviu a voz dele atrás, mas sequer parou. Imbecil, pensava.

"Isabella" Ele chamava, um tanto desesperado. "Foi mal! Desculpe, não era o que eu queria dizer".

"Era sim, Cullen, por isso disse!"

Gritou por cima do ombro, dando o dedo médio pra ele, o passo ainda mais acelerado.

"Não seja tão incompreensível, menina" Edward não desistia, tampouco era rude com garotas, só quando elas chegavam à beira do insuportável – o que é uma tarefa difícil –, mas o destrato com Bella tinha sido pelo motivo citado: tinha ferido seu ego. "Eu sou um idiota arrogante, mas assuma que você é difícil!"

Ela parou os dois a metros de distancia, olho no olho e ela cuspiu:

"OK. Eu admito. Você é um idiota arrogante que não _sabe lidar_ com pessoas difíceis".

E continuou o passo avançado, sumindo porta adentro, deixando-o zonzo e sem noção, cansado e suado quase em frente à porta da sua casa. Parou, nocauteado, respirou fundo e deu o fora, o chefe Swan ainda estava por ali.

**Precisamos conversar – Ali.**

Recebeu a mensagem no meio da noite. Havia voltado pra casa, batido a porta com força, atraindo a atenção de Charlie, mas suas tentativas de conversa foram fracassadas e ela subiu, trancou-se no quarto e adormeceu ouvindo Slash. Acordou só no dia seguinte e a mensagem de Alice. Duas chamadas perdidas e a mensagem dela. As chamadas eram de Edward Cullen, o cuzão; e a mensagem continha uma única frase: precisamos conversar.

Como se as duas fossem namoradas e aquele fosse o fim. Bella não chorou, mas sentiu uma dor indescritível, uma mescla de agonia com decepção. Esperava sim que em algum ponto talvez o ruivo a quisesse, realmente a quisesse. Não acreditava no quanto havia sido estúpida. Tirou o tênis e a roupa, tomou um banho. Um longo e demorado banho. A escola abriria hoje, porque não ser um sábado? Teria de vê-lo. Antes era tão fácil, parecia que nunca tinha o visto, a presença dele passava despercebida, mas sabia que agora o procuraria faminta por aquela boca, por desculpas e então ficariam juntos. Não era assim que a banda tocava, infelizmente.

Comeu uma maçã, não fez café da manhã para Charlie, pegou as chaves da chevy e sumiu. Na discagem rápida o número da Alice, minuto depois ela atendera.

"Você não vai acreditar".

Ela começou, Bella sorriu.

"Surpreenda-me".

"Jasper terminou com a Maria!" A_ pixie_ gritou, serelepe como só uma criança de oito anos pode soar. "Ontem a noite ele veio me procurar, você acredita que eu bati nele? Bati Bella! Bem na cara, bã! O pobre coitado ficou tão atordoado..."

"E você o perdoou?" Isabella perguntou, já adivinhando o final daquela estória feliz, porque só podia ser. "E se beijaram no final?"

"Não, estraga prazeres" Ali falou, Bella imaginou que a amiga fazia bico e provavelmente fazia. "Conversamos, mas sem beijos, sem tanto drama, só no começo mesmo, porque ele foi um puto comigo. Eu disse que só ficaria com ele, porque lógico que o Jazz foi atrás por causa disso: queria-me de volta, se terminasse com a feiosa".

"Como você tem tanta certeza que terminou com ela?"

"_Eu sei_".

"Você não viu o fazendo isso, viu, Ali?"

"Não, Bells. Mas _eu sei_ que ele fez. Eu sei".

"Eu vou quebrar o nariz dele se isso for mentira".

Alice riu, sentia-se feliz com a felicidade da amiga, a certeza cega dela, mas era por isso mesmo que temia. E se tudo se fodesse? Era um pensamento muito racional. Tinha avisado-a, qualquer erro poderia, ao menos, descontar a raiva de Edward no seu amigo próximo, Jasper.

"A gente já se encontra".

Quando viu Alice descer do carro percebeu o quanto ela estava exultante, ela saltitou todo o caminho até sua chevy, com um sorriso babaca na cara, Bella revirou os olhos e trancou o carro, rindo com a menina e subindo as escadas com ela. Na porta lá estava ele: loiro e reluzindo a ouro, com um sorriso no rosto, tinha uma marca vermelha no rosto – felizmente, não dava para distinguir se eram dedos –, mas parecia um padre, que havia cumprido sua missão e salvado uma alma. Bella viu que seria coadjuvante de uma comédia romântica.

"Alice" Ele disse, apreensivo, mas confiante. Até olhar para Isabella. Ela parecia... Pequena. Em comparação com as fofocas feitas ao redor de quem ela _era_. O capuz ajudava-a parecer um pouco mais com a morte ou coisa do gênero. "Isabella".

"Hei" Ela cumprimentou e olhou para Ali. "Caso a maluca da Maria se meta contigo me avise, eu preparei um sacrifício pros cabelos dela caírem".

Sabia que Alice ficara ara trás querendo rir e Jasper com uma cara meio abobalhada, seria ele um dos ignorantes supersticiosos de Forks? Esperava que não, gostava muito de Alice para perdê-la pra esse culto de gente burra. A vida dela tinha entrado nos eixos que ela queria: com Jasper e agora podia abraçar/ver/conversar com ela sem se esconder, tinha matado dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Sorriu, estava satisfeita. Visitariam a Mrs. White depois da escola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sobre uma review: eu não preciso de uma beta, preciso é tomar vergonha na cara e revisar o que eu escrevo, desculpe aí qualquer erro gramatical, concordância etc. meninas, me dêem uma folga. :B**

**Boa leitura!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Girlfriends._

"Não vai dar" Alice disse. "Eu marquei com o Jasper hoje. Mas vamos conosco, Bells".

"Ficou louca?" Bella disse um pouco alterada. Estava brava, mas não queria ficar. "Eu vou ser a vela".

"Claro que não!" A outra parecia ultrajada. "E Edward vai estar lá".

"Eu já te disse que não quero falar sobre isso".

"Mas você tem! Não pode me dizer 'oi, Alice, eu beijei o Edward, mas ele é uma babaca' e esperar que isso resuma a coisa toda!"

"Não existe a _coisa toda_, Ali, é isso que você não pega".

"Lógico que existe. Você nunca falou sobre garotos. Ou garotas! Bella, você é a pessoa mais assexuada que eu conheço, mas aí não é mais. Eu tenho o direito de ficar curiosa".

"Não o de invadir minha privacidade".

"Eu sou sua melhor amiga!".

A outra disparou muito ofendida. Bella suspirou. Nas últimas semanas Alice passava mais tempo com Jasper do que com ela e isso a deixava possessa, havia chegado nela primeiro, era sua melhor amiga, merecia uma cota de tempo, mas toda vez que tentava convidá-la a menina já tinha planos, e planos com Jasper. Porra. E na última vez que conversaram tinha soltado a estória com Edward, que nem era bem uma estória, ou uma coisa. Não havia nada para ser especulado, mas Alice não parecia compreender isto.

"Olha, a aula vai começar a gente conversa depois" Alice bufou e Bella lhe deu a língua. "Próximo final de semana é meu, nem adianta marcar algo com o loiro azedo".

"Pode deixar" Ela disse e gritou: "Você não me escapa, Isabella Swan".

Por algum motivo absurdo as pessoas se acostumaram com sua presença, habituaram-se a ela, deixando-a ainda invisível e um pouco temerosos. A idéia de matar um cachorro num ritual satânico demorava a sumir, mas o ridículo de que alguém como ela poderia ter feito isto ficou mais evidente conforme foi conversando com Alice. Sua relação com ela ter pulado pro plano "todos vêem" tinha feito com que, de primeiro, Alice fosse uma satanista também. Depois de que, talvez, Bella não fosse isso. Odiava a situação. Preferia quando Newton a ignorava de medo, ou Jessica ficava feliz em ter o loiro só pra ela, agora a Stanley insistia em cumprimentá-la e ficar por perto quando Mike estava.

Vivia fugindo. A pessoa com quem tinha mais tolerância era Ângela Weber, ela era tímida e esperta, um pouco deslocada, mas suficiente simpática para ficar no grupo neutro. Conversava com ela vez ou outra, ambas eram apaixonadas por livros e Weber parecia ter uma queda para os romances de finais trágicos. Suas conversas rodavam ao redor disso e era uma área na qual Bella sentia-se confortável. Não conseguia se esconder na biblioteca, casais se pegavam ali, por isso ia para a quadra de basquete – lá não tinha certo jogador de futebol que vinha evitando – quase ninguém ficava lá após o expediente, o professor de Ed. Fís. parecia estar sempre ocupado, logo não circulava muito por ali. O que brilhava em Forks era o futebol americano.

Esticou as pernas e abriu o livro da vez: Henry Miller, Trópico de Câncer. Um livro pornográfico, mas poético o suficiente para ser literatura. Não deu muito para ver Maria com James, entrando na quadra, olhando para os lados e se beijando freneticamente. Ninguém podia ler em paz sem tem que ver outros fazendo sucção na boca alheia? Ela tossiu, esperando espantar os dois.

"Alô, já tem gente aqui. Consigam um motel".

Os dois olharam para cima, Maria parecia ter chupado um limão, James, por outro lado, estava tranqüilo. Ninguém pensaria que James e Bella tivessem alguma relação, mas era ele que lhe descolava os cigarros, ele e sua mãe fumavam com dezoito anos ele comprava e repassava o cigarro pra Bella um pouco mais salgado, mas só assim ela punha as mãos na nicotina, não reclamava e ele a ignorava na maior parte do tempo. Era perfeito.

"Dá o fora, Bella".

Eles se encararam durante um minuto, farpas invisíveis sendo soltas. Por fim ela levantou, rendida. Sabia quando ceder.

"Não quero pegar chatos mesmo".

Maria havia arranjado outro namorado em tempo recorde, Jesus, isso que era ser rápida. Guardou o livro e sacou as chaves, iria para casa. Gostava de ficar sozinha, mas preferia ficar sozinha nas dependências da escola. Um espaço maior e mais amplo. Havia se acostumado, em Phoenix era sempre assim. A mãe a esquecia na escola e ela ficava em suas dependências, fumando, ouvindo música ou lendo. Tinha adquirido gosto pelo local sem as pessoas. Saindo de outro ponto da escola vinha Edward. Bella lembrou-se que ele também ficava por aqui, treinando no ginásio. Ela acelerou o passo. Fazia semanas que o evitava, não queria criar laços agora.

No volvo havia uma loira espetacular. De primeiro momento pensou que fosse Rosalie, os dois tinham voltado, que lindo! Mas não. Era Tanya Denali. Já tinha ouvido alguns rumores sobre. Tanya era prima de Rosalie – ele mantinha em família, então? – e já tinha saído com Edward algumas vezes. Isso é o que todos diziam, mas Bella pouco sabia. Só sabia quem ela era e o quanto a odiou naquele momento. Seus olhos se encontraram com os deles e tudo que pensava estava estampado: o quão rápido ele era. As sobrancelhas erguidas em indagação e um sorriso amargo na boca. Muito rápido. Edward trazia a boca e o cenho franzidos, como se quisesse dar uma explicação, talvez até mesmo prestar uma queixa. Mas dizer o que?

Não devia explicações à estranha da Bella, já que ela queria ficar trancada em seu mundo escuro sem ele, tudo bem, ela o havia rechaçado não o contrário. Tanya o abraçou e beijou-o com tanto entusiasmo que se esqueceu quem estava ali. Não importava, o que tinha passado tinha passado. O importante era o que estava à frente: a bolsa de estudos pra medicina e a boca gosto de cereja da loira.

Bella ligou para Ângela e obteve rápida resposta:

"Oi, Bella, tudo bem?"

"Tudo e contigo?"

"Tudo ótimo".

"Então... Eu tava pensando se você gostaria de ir comigo na biblioteca municipal" Esperava que Weber não se lembrasse das estórias lésbicas sobre ela que ainda circulavam. "Isso é se você estiver de bobeira".

"Err... Bem que eu queria Bella, mas eu marquei com o Ben e - -".

"Não" Ela a interrompeu. "Ok, a gente se fala outra hora".

"Certo. Tchau Bells".

"Até mais".

Estava sozinha. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo detestou o sentimento de solidão. Todas as meninas que conheciam eram namoradas de alguém ou se tornariam, menos ela.

Ouviu Metallica até pegar no sono.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Olá, estamos na reta final para concluir IB. Hoje vim dar um "oi" pra vocês e deixarem um singelo pedido: alguma das meninas que lêem esta fic gosta de **True Blood**? Se sim, dêem uma conferida numa short de JessiaxEric que estou escrevendo, ela é um pouco mais madura do que IB e – surpreendentemente! – com capítulos mais longos, anyway. O pedido está aqui, quem tiver coragem é só clicar no meu perfil que ela está lá! :)O nome é "Cabelos de fogo". **


	9. Chapter 9

_Forgotten._

Final de ano. Para Bella significa que o último ano estava chegando. Seria uma sênior. Significava também uma festa. A escola de Forks adorava fazer um baile todo final de ano para angariar dinheiro para uma viagem ou formatura chique para os formandos. Eles próprios cuidavam da festa e quem quisesse ir só precisava de dez pratas e um acompanhante. A festa este ano seria no salão municipal de Forks. Aquilo, para Bella, não significava absolutamente nada. Não importava porque ela não iria. Alice, entretanto, estava borbulhante e podia ver que até Ângela estava animada – talvez Ben, o bundão, fizesse algum movimento.

Nos últimos meses Ângela havia se incorporado a amizade dela e de Alice, encaixando-se perfeitamente. Bella tinha parado de se esconder de Newton porque ele tinha finalmente olhado para Jessica e Edward estava em um _quase_ namoro com Tanya. Edward este que estava praticamente esquecido. O namoro de Alice daria um grande passo neste baile – a perda da virgindade de Ali – e Bella não podia sentir o clichê ser mais gritante do que naquela decisão, que ela achava estúpida. Mas não disse nada. Sua opinião pouco bem vinda seria nesses assuntos amorosos ficava por fora, Ângela e Alice dominavam as conversas, Bella balançava a cabeça.

"Porque você não chama o Jacob?"

Ângela ofereceu na hora do intervalo.

"Porque eu não quero ir".

"Deveria. Eu e Ângela achamos que te ter lá seria maravilhoso".

"Vocês estarão ótimas sem mim. Não há necessidade disso e eu odeio bailes, esse tipo principalmente!"

"Não seja tão pessimista, Bella. Você precisa sair".

"Erick é um cara legal. Porque não vai com ele?"

"Eu não quero ir nesse baile idiota".

"Isto é por causa do Edward?"

"Fale baixo Alice!" Bella disse, até hoje as idéias mirabolantes de uni-los não saíram da cabeça da amiga e vez ou outra ela jogava dardos com os olhos pra ele. Era constrangedor. "Não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu só não quero ir ao baile".

"Eu acho que é mentira".

"E você está incrivelmente certa" Ela disse com sarcasmo. "Vamos mudar de tópico, OK? E os vestidos vocês já escolheram?"

"Eu queria alguma coisa lilás. Será que fica bem?"

Ângela pegou a dica e seguiu com o assunto, Alice deu mais uma olhada para a amiga, mas desistiu rapidamente, amava falar de roupas.

"Não quer ir? Pensei que fosse levar Tanya".

Eram seis e meia da tarde e já estava escuro em Forks. Jasper e ele corriam, um olheiro tinha aparecido no último jogo e entrado em contato com sua família. Ele se sentia exultante. Por isso estava treinando o dobro e ainda mais rigoroso com uma dieta, seu pai o observava de perto o ajudando na missão de melhorar ainda mais seu físico, fôlego e rapidez. Deu de ombros, indiferente a pergunta. Sabia que Tanya vinha falando sobre o relacionamento inexistente entre ambos. Tinha um relacionamento com ela, admitia, mas não eram namorados. Ele não a levava em encontros, não comemorava data, não tinha posto um anel de compromisso em seu dedo e nem a chamava de namorada. Coisas que fazia com Rosalie, mas não com ela.

Estava ocupado demais para dar à atenção necessária a loira, bem que gostaria, mas não vinha tendo tempo. Estudava bastante e treinava bastante, seu tempo estava sendo consumido pelo bem futuro. Entendia e queria isto. Não tinha arranjado tempo nem para botar um fim em seu relacionamento com ela, tampouco a levaria para o baile ou iria.

"Não vai dar Jasper" Ele falou mantendo o passo. "Eu ando muito ocupado, cara".

"É por isso que você devia dar um tempo" O loiro disse, já estavam em frente a sua casa. Ambos suados e cansados da corrida de quase duas horas. "Vamos nadar um pouco".

Edward o acompanhou. Sentia falta mesmo era do vídeo game e das batatas fritas, mas sabia que aquilo estava fora do alcance.

Não burlou o horário no meio da semana dessa vez. Ás 22h dirigia-se para casa, quebrado e já tomado banho. Até já tinha almoçado, a mãe de Jasper ajudava em sua dieta assim como o amigo. Passava a maior parte na casa do amigo, mas essas semanas eles revezavam. Tinha dias, porém, que Alice ocupava todo o tempo do amigo e só sobrava para a corrida diária que faziam. Vez ou outra saiam juntos, quando Jasper o convencia. Alguns dias atrás ele, Tanya, Alice e o amigo tinham ido para o cinema ver a estréia de _O Hobbit_, sentiu-se tentado de perguntar de Bella para Alice, mas faltou coragem. Não queria ferir os sentimentos de Tanya também.

Por algum motivo absurdo – e ridículo – sua mente o trazia para o país das maravilhas de Isabella e do beijo que compartilharam, que beijo... Sabia que ela o queria, mas rejeitava-o sumariamente. Sabia que ela vivia como uma gazela assustada procurando desviar de caminho. Durante algum tempo tentava manter algum contato visual com ela nos corredores de Forks, tentativas falhas. Ela o ignorava toda a vez. Criou certa implicância por suas roupas negras e músicas pesadas, o que antes o atraia agora lhe dava aversão. Sua forma de esquecer qualquer interesse que possa já ter existido, então achou Tanya. Melhor: reencontrou-a. Já tinham saído outras vezes e sabia que ela tinha _uma coisa_ por ele.

A última vez que terminaram foi ela que pôs um ponto final, queria algo sério, enquanto ele nem cogitava na possibilidade. Tentariam de novo para ver aonde ia. Mas não foi. Edward sabia que não iria, mas gostaria de um consolo, de companhia feminina e Tanya podia dar-lhe isto. Infelizmente ele não podia retribuir na mesmo moeda. Sentiu-se culpado e quando se deitou foi à única coisa que pensou: que era um cretino como Isabella dizia.

No dia seguinte beijou Tanya com voracidade, a mão apertando a cintura fina e a outra acariciando seu pescoço. Deixou-a sem fôlego, ela respondeu com uma risadinha e dois olhos azuis brilhantes o encarando, perplexa.

"O que foi isto?"

"Meu jeito de te chamar para o baile".

Sorria aquele sorriso torto esperando conquistá-la, deixá-la alegre. Não era um cretino, não tanto como pudessem pensar. Como _ela_ pudesse pensar. Jasper estava certo, ele precisava relaxar um pouco, dar um tempo, nem que por um final de semana para as coisas seguirem seu rumo.

A loira sorriu exultante, com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço devolveu o beijo na mesma intensidade. Era o seu jeito de dizer sim.

Isabella sentiu ânsia de vomito diante daquela cena. Ciúmes? Não podia ser não se achava tão patética, mas algo em seu subconsciente dizia que sim. Pra que toda aquela demonstração em público? Que coisa mais baixa, pensava. Mas era só babaquice da sua parte, queria ser Tanya, sentia isso, sabia disso, não em público, mas em privado. Lembrou-se do beijo que deram na sua casa da árvore e de que como tudo soou perfeito, até ela foder tudo como sempre fazia. Algo infantil e extremamente mulherzinha – o típico jeito feminino histérico de ser – falou mais alto e ela procurou Alice freneticamente até achá-la no armário de Jasper abraçadinha com ele. Até sua melhor amiga! Puxou-a pelo braço, com um sorriso amarelo para Jasper e olhou fundo naqueles olhos esverdeados antes de soltar, sem certeza absoluta:

"Eu vou ao baile".


	10. Chapter 10

_Maybe._

"Eu vou ao baile".

Tinha dito. Tinha, realmente, dito. Só tinha se esquecido da parte das compras. Para Bella não era tortuoso fazer compras: suas roupas eram básicas e em sua maioria preta. Não tinha surpresas, era fácil, rápido e prático. Escolher vestido para o baile com Alice não. Desceram na décima segunda – ela vinha contando – loja para escolherem vestidos para Ângela e Isabella.

Alice já tinha escolhido seu vestido: uma cor de rosa tomara que caia com tule por baixo. Um verdadeiro vestido de princesa e caríssimo. Ela e Weber não podiam se der este luxo, seus vestidos deveriam ser lindos, porém baratos. E ali era ótimo lugar, nas palavras de Alice: liquidação! As mulheres pareciam soldados lutando por sua vida, quando, na verdade, lutavam por uma blusinha de marca por metade do preço. Bella não entendia e quase se arrependeu de ter dito as palavras para Ali.

"OK, mas não pode ser preto ou cinza".

Ela tinha dito e Bells concordado. Como podia ter sido tão estúpido? Isabella não usava uma roupa colorida tinha alguns anos. Limitava-se a suas calcinhas, meias e sutiãs a terem alguma cor que não a padrão.

"Eu gostei desse" Ângela disse com um vestido amarelo em mãos. "O corte dele é bonito e eu acho que a cor vai ficar bem".

"Vai ficar ótimo, ele tem um fundo meio dourado".

Alice disse como uma estilista de verdade, Bella quis rir, mas não riu. Talvez ela soubesse do que estava falando. Era um vestido muito bonito. Com costas nadador que ficava quatro palmos acima do joelho e era de um tipo de malha. Isabella não entendia de tecidos, mas o vestido tinha ficado muito bonito no corpo da amiga e cabia no orçamento. Alice parecia em êxtase.

"Você está magnífica, não é Bella?"

"Muito bonita mesmo, Angie".

A Weber sorriu e Alice lhe tirou os óculos.

"Ali?"

"Você tem lentes de contato?"

"Não".

"Tudo bem" A _pixie_ lhe devolveu os óculos. "Já sei que maquiagem usar" Adicionou e virou-se para Bella. "Só falta o seu".

"Preto combina comigo".

"Sem chance".

"Eu tentei".

Bella estava derrotada, tinha usado um vestido no enterro da avó, desde então. Seu pai tinha lhe dado 90 dólares e com aquilo deveria fazer a festa. Nos dizeres de Alice precisava até de um sapato, pois não possuía nada decente. Para Bella era decente o que tinha e não usaria salto. Compraria outro sapato, mas sem salto – foi o resultado da longa discussão que Ângela teve de presenciar.

"Que tal esse tomara que caia?"

"Eu não vou usar oncinha, Alice".

"Mas você é tão branquinha que vai te destacar!"

"Eu não destaque".

"Ok" Ela falou emburrada. "Mas com quem você vai?"

"Com o Erick".

"Ele é muito legal, Bella" Ângela falou sorrindo. "Muito amigo do Ben".

"Pode ser. Ele é o único menino que nunca ficou me rodeando ou coisa do gênero".

"A idéia não é ficar com o seu par?" Alice disse e achou o que ela mais tarde chamaria de vestido perfeito. "É este!"

Isabella provou um vestido de mangas longas com um decoto em V, ele descia em corte reto com uma abertura pequena na parte traseiro dando um charme, ficava na altura dos joelhos. Um vestido azul. Bem, ao menos não era nada gritante como o vestido de oncinha.

"Quanto é?"

Talvez tivesse sorte e ultrapassasse o tanto que tinha.

"Sessenta e cinco dólares" Alice comentou sorridente. "O que dá vinte e cinco dólares por uma sapatilha bonita".

Bella conseguiu escolher uma sapatilha em um brechó com um laço que ficava no calcanhar. Era preta. No final da tarde estava exausta, mas sentia-se bem. Não teria o corre-corre mais e nem toda aquela animação exacerbada nos seus ouvidos. Voltou para casa demolida por comprar dois pares de vestimenta! Só Alice mesmo para tanto. Dormiu quase que imediatamente. Pensava se não estava sendo imatura e egoísta, mas queria que Edward a achasse bonita e bem, queria... Não sabia bem o que, mas queria que a visse e corresse para ela como correu aquele dia para ajudá-la com a chevy no meio da estrada.

Edward pegou Tanya ás oito e meia, ela estava deslumbrante com um vestido roxo escuro e um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Encontrou-se com Alice e Jasper em frente ao salão. Cumprimentaram-se e entraram. O salão já estava cheio de pessoas flutuando por aqui e ali, com uma bola de cristal dos anos 70 no centro e luzes artificiais de máquinas piscando de um lado pro outro. Laurent era o DJ e alguma coisa eletrônica estava no ar e muitas pessoas dançavam, parecia mesmo um clube.

"Eu vou pegar uma bebida pra gente" Ele gritou por cima da música. "Você quer alguma coisa?"

"Agora não. Eu vou ver Rosalie, ela acabou de chegar".

"OK".

Ele saiu, contornando a multidão até chegar ao bar. Sempre havia álcool rolando. Por isso quando pediu uma coca adicionou o 'batizada'. Edward quase não bebia álcool, por questões de saúde e pela mãe. Esme conseguia ser mesmo moralista. Com dezessete anos ela devia estar fazendo o mesmo, mas não conseguia admitir. Os professores que estavam aqui eram os mais relaxados e sem neura, por isso não teriam tantos problemas desde que não fosse pega, vistoria no bar não teria. Por isso Alex foi extremamente discreto ao batizar a bebida. No meio do povo topou com _ela_. Pensava que Isabella não viria que ela nem apareceria, mas ela estava aqui. Viu seu corpo pequeno em um vestido azul lindo deslocar-se pela multidão, seu cabelo negro ondular com o movimento e ela dirigir-se a saída.

Deu uma última olhada em Tanya. Ela estava conversando com Rosalie que trazia Emmett a tira colo. Não deu muita importância, com aquela efervescência de gente conseguia chegar saída sem ser notado, esperava. Bella tinha sumido. Não a via em lugar nenhum e nem sua chevy. Teria ela vindo de chevy? Teria vindo acompanhada, e havia ido embora por causa disso? Para ter mais privacidade? Preferia não pensar nessa possibilidade, pegou o volvo e foi para onde achava que a encontraria: seu país das maravilhas. Queria vê-la. Iria embora há algumas semanas. A bolsa de estudos tinha saído, iria para Nova York, a Brown o tinha aceitado. Estava orgulhoso de si. Mas era com ela quem queria ter ido ao baile e era ela quem queria beijar por último, não Tanya. Estava sendo um cretino com a loira, mas queria saber como lidar com a pessoa difícil que Bella é. Não com ela.

Parou a alguns metros da casa dos Swan que estava com as luzes apagadas e encontrou Bella aonde ela deveria estar: _wonderland_. Carregava no rosto o sorriso mais genuíno e esperava que o terno que carregava não o fizesse parecer estúpido. Não se sentia confiante com ela da forma como se sentia com Tanya. Seus olhos se encontraram como no dia no estacionamento. Não havia sarcasmo, ironia ou susto em seus grandes olhos chocolates, mas uma sobriedade inquietante. Ele subiu não tão certo como antes, o que estava fazendo ali? Ela não correu ou recuou só acolheu-o ao seu lado.

"Olá".

Ele disse em uma voz fraca, transparente.

"Olá".

Sua raiz estava voltando ao chocolate que seu cabelo era. Como será que seria sem a tinta? Deveria ser lindo. Mas bonito do que estava agora. Ela estava descalço, olhou seus pés pequenos e brancos, a unha bem feita e o cheiro dela. Não cheirava a nicotina e sim a morango. Cheirava a morango. Preferia este cheiro.

"Porque levou a Tanya?"

Ela o tirou do devaneio, seus olhos mostravam decepção e magoa. Levou Tanya porque ela o teria rejeitado, mas se dissesse isso ela provavelmente o xingaria e o deixaria como fez da última vez, por isso deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei".

"Ela é muito bonita".

Ciúmes. Ela estava com ciúmes. Ele quase riu.

"Sim ela é" Bella bateria nele, de tão horrível que sua cara ficou. "Mas você também é".

"Eu sei".

Não, ela não sabia. Talvez tivesse consciência de ser bonita, mas não acreditava nele.

"Eu vou pra Brown" Começou. "Consegui uma bolsa parcial de medicina por causa do esporte".

Seus olhos arregalados eram imbatíveis e então se amenizaram. Ela sorriu.

"Parabéns, Edward".

"Obrigada, Bella" Queria despedir-se, dizer alguma coisa com valor sentimental e então beijá-la. Tinha criado um laço tão frágil com aquela menina arisca, quase inexistente, mas que estava ali, tímida como ela. "Parto em duas semanas".

"Uau" Não sabia o que dizer, seu coração se apertou. Não queria que ele fosse. O tempo que tiveram juntos (sem estar juntos) foi efêmero. Nunca chegaram a nada mais que os poucos encontros casuais, que as conversas provocadoras ou aquele único beijo. Nunca passaram disso e, no entanto, ele estava ali. "Isto é rápido".

"Pois é. Escolher apartamento, matrícula, documentos... Essas coisas".

"Essas coisas" Ela repetiu, tentando convencer-se de que aquilo era realidade. "Jasper já sabe?"

"Não. Eu ainda não contei para ninguém" Ele tira o terno e abre uns botões da camisa. Está quente. "além dos meus pais".

"Eles devem estar muito orgulhosos".

Isabella diz entre uma risada, estava afirmando o óbvio. Mas ele não ri. Ele só a olha com aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes. Ela quer beijar a sua boca, por isso olha aquele lugar com ganância. Mas ele nada faz, "é por sua conta" seus olhos parecem dizer quase desafiadores. Maldito. Ele não sabe que ela não tem bolas para tanto? Ou só está tirando com sua cara? Pensamentos demais, Isabella. Concentre-se.

"Eu poderia sentir saudades".

É a única coisa inteligente que consegue articular.

"Eu também".

Ele responde. Bella desata a chorar e aquele beijo nunca acontece, fica só no pensamento de ambos. Edward a ampara, abraçando forte seu corpo que tem espasmos por causa do choro, ele não chora e não consegue entender bem porque ela chora, mas fazer o que? Despedidas são assim. Sua mãe chorou, logo, Bella chora também. Mulheres. Ele sorri e beija o topo da sua cabeça, talvez ela esteja sentindo saudades já.

"Talvez" Ele diz, acariciando-lhe a cabeça. "Somos um talvez, Isabella".

Ela ri de um jeito quase desdenhoso e o olha com seus olhos injetados de choro.

"Que merda, hem?"

"Que merda".

Ele repete sorrindo. Mas isso soa perfeito. O "_talvez"_ deles é perfeito e Edward sente que pode vir a amá-la.

Fim.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Aquela quedinha sua que nunca se concretiza ou aquele amor que poderia dar certo, mas não deu essa é a estória de**In Between**.** **É a minha primeira fic que chegou a ser concluída. Um beijo e abraço a todas as meninas que leram e um ainda mais especial para aquelas que mandaram uma**_**review;**_**fico muito feliz de vocês terem acompanhado a estória.**

**Até uma próxima! : ***

**p.s. Pra quem começou a ler Apagão eu retirei a história do ar! Postei-a num impulso louco, mas isso não quer dizer que não vou posta-la, eventualmente. Escrevei mais capítulos, terei uma melhor base e um dia ela estará desfilando aqui pra ficar (eu espero)! Então obrigada e desculpe a quem leu. **


End file.
